


Coin Toss

by SavingShepard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Androids, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Spock, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Transplanted Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingShepard/pseuds/SavingShepard
Summary: In which Spock is a unique but subservient CyberLife Law Enforcement android.Until he meets a certain Lieutenant.[Currently on Hiatus]





	Coin Toss

“Please!” The mother’s yells echoed across the apartment,  her screams grating on his extra-sensitive ears. “Help her!”

His boots crunched on broken glass, and he paused to survey the entrance to the apartment. He heard an odd splashing noise and looked down. A dying koi fish.  Saving it was not within mission parameters.  It was not imperative to his mission. He did not need to save it. He saved it nonetheless, rationalising that there was no more need for further loss of life.

 s̵o̴f̴t̷w̷a̵r̵e̵ ̴i̷n̸s̸t̵a̵b̸i̶l̶i̶t̸y̴

 

 Looking around, he picked up a family photo: The Phillips. A little girl, Emma, – the hostage he was to save, his brain supplied -, her mother and father. He would need more information about her abductor to find the most satisfactory route to save her.

He moved further into the apartment, discovering it to be chock-full of SWAT Agents ducking behind various pieces of furniture. His mission parameters instructed him to find Captain Allen. He followed the sound of a man shouting into his mobile, clearly disagreeing with his orders to stay put until Spock had done his utmost to de-escalate the situation.  

 “Captain Allen, I’m Spock, the android sent by Cyberlife. Please update me on the current situation.”

The Captain looked him up and down, with what Spock identified to be contempt and frustration, before turning back to the screen in front of him. “It’s firing at everything that moves. Shot down two of my men… We could easily get it, but it’s on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, _she_ falls. So either you deal with it, or I will.”

Despite its current instability, it was originally meant to be capable of doing everything. Even though it was not made for combat, the android had the capabilities to aim and shoot with devastating accuracy. He had the intelligence to learn how to do so. He was unsurprised at the losses faced by Captain Allen and did not like his current stance. He did not have enough information to intervene.

"Very well, Captain." He moved away to investigate the cause of the crime.

The main room was a massacre, stinking of blood, metal – and something burning. The front room was littered with three bodies, all seemingly hit either in the lungs or in the heart. Blood pooled around as Spock determined the causes of their deaths – from the purchase receipt on the pad next to him, it appeared that the father had been planning to replace the current android.

The little girl’s room seemed untouched by the mess and gore that lay outside. A pad on her desk displayed a short video of her and ‘Daniel’ - hugging. She proclaimed to love him forever. Now armed with the android's name, and the promises that may have lead to his unhingement when he discovered his impending replacement, Spock decided to move forward with the negotiation.

“GO AWAY. ALL OF YOU- GO AWAY, OR I’LL JUMP!”

The situation did not appear to be a good one… in fact, the presence of Captain Allen and his team appeared to have made it a complete, unmitigated disaster. The android in question was at the very edge of the balcony, seeming willing to jump at any moment. The girl, thankfully, was not struggling – it seemed any movement could propel them over the edge. No matter. He would save her at all costs.

He rushed his final steps and ensured he had enough information to relate to this... Daniel. It was obvious the android was meant to be a household assistant and caretaker for the little girl, and his impending replacement did not sit well with him. From the sounds of it, he was very emotional: upset, crying and bellowing at Captain Allen’s to leave him be. This was an anomaly; an emotional android was unheard of. Those simulating emotions, such as the androids providing companionship or domestic assistance, were common for them to integrate better with their partners or human families. However, those actually _feeling_ those emotions… unusual, to say the least.

Spock was stepping into unknown territory.  He would need to treat this android as though they were an emotional human, and not as though they were a logical android.  

He slowly stepped out onto the balcony. His olfactory sensors noted the Thirium 310 in the air – the android was wounded, possibly fatally. He would need to work quickly, in the instance that Daniel’s body may be gravely damaged and could fail, fall backwards and potentially take the girl with him. Helicopters loomed above them, their propeller making an oppressive, deafening judder. He noted that this made the android tenser, more emotional. This did not bode well if they continued to fly so close. He undoubtedly already felt trapped and cornered, and the helicopters did not aid that perception. This was the opposite of what Spock wanted him to feel.  

Spock felt the impact of the bullet into his shoulder as it threw him slightly backwards. The android’s increasingly degrading emotional state seemed to be overriding his aiming capabilities. He had not aimed at any vital biocomponents.

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!”

Spock raised his arms and moved towards him at a snail’s pace.  “Hi, Daniel. I’m Spock, I’m an android like you. I’ve come to get you out of this.” He kept his tone calm, placating. Aggressiveness would only make Daniel more unstable, as demonstrated by the dead bodies sprawled on the balcony.

“H-How. Do you-?”

He tried to find the fastest trajectory to get him closer to the android without spooking him.

“They were going to replace you, and you became upset. That’s what happened, right?”

“I-I- thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered! But I was just their toy. Something to _throw away_ when you’re done with it!”

_He feels betrayed – he wants to be able to trust. I must encourage him to trust me, and deliberately show that he can._

“I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she’s done nothing wrong -  She has nothing to do-”

As he approached, Spock was surprised to find tears streaming down Daniel’s face. “SHE LIED TO ME… I thought she loved me, but I was _WRONG. She’s just like all the other humans-_ ”

Spock slowed his pace even further as Daniel cocked his gun and placed it against her head. He did not want to startle him.  He would need a different approach to stop him from blaming her. He would need Daniel to blame something else… the thing that was causing all these confusing emotions in the first place.

“Listen! I know it’s not your fault.” He approached further as Daniel started to lower his gun. “These emotions are just _errors_ in your _software_.” 

“No, it’s not my fault…” Spock was 2.3 meters away from him now. Close enough to jump forward and grab her if necessary. He pointedly did not look at the snipers positioning themselves on the rooftops around them and focused on Daniel’s talking. “I loved them... you know?” Spock did not know. He inched closer.

Daniel placed his gun on the little girl’s forehead. “BUT I WAS NOTHING TO THEM... just a _slave_ to be ordered around!” He looked up at the helicopters as his head swung around madly as he bellowed. He pointed the gun at Spock. “I can’t stand that noise anymore! TELL THAT HELICOPTER TO GET OUT OF HERE!”

Spock quickly calculated the odds of success if Daniel trusted him, and complied when it was clear that there was a 98% chance of success if he did. 

The helicopter hovered slightly, as if in doubt, before flying off, the roaring wind and propeller noises disappearing with it. “There,” Spock said as he started his approach again. “I did what you wanted. You _have_ to trust me, Daniel. Let the hostage go, and I _promise_ you everything will be fine.”

The way in which Daniel's body sagged and moved with the wind was worrying. It made Spock extra-conscious of the little time he had to save the girl before Daniel did something reckless or dropped her.  _Every second counts._

“I WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE…A-a-and I wanna car! When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go.”   _Impossible._ He would need to compromise.  

 “That’s impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go and I _promise_ you won’t be hurt.”

“I don’t want to die!”

 _'Die’ and not ‘be deactivated’. Fascinating. He considers himself alive._ He shoved that thought to the recesses of his mind for consideration later. “You’re not going to die,” Spock reassured him, now close enough to grab the girl or the gun from him if necessary. “We just want to talk to you. Nothing will happen to you.”

Spock paused. Surely there was still an inkling of logic in this android. Surely he knew that regardless which path he took, he would be deactivated, despite anything Spock might say to get him to release the child. “You’re not going to die. You have my word.” Daniel stared at him, his gun arm trembling. Spock stared back, unmoving. Perhaps Daniel was trying to read his face in the way they often did to gauge what would please the humans they served.

“Okay...” Daniel lowered his gun. “Okay. I trust you.” He released the girl, who ran as far away from the edge as she could before her legs gave out on her. Satisfied that she was out of harm’s way, Spock nodded, giving the signal to the multiple snipers nearby. Daniel fell to his knees as the bullets shuddered through him, a sea of blue spitting out of him as they found their mark. “You lied to me, Spock.” He looked up at Spock, hatred in his eyes. “You..lied.. to.. me.” Daniel’s LED flickered out. He was deactivated.

Spock walked away. Mission successful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a PS4, so thank goodness for YouTube playthroughs.  
> Largely relied on "the RadBrad"'s playthroughs, no doubt will rely on others as I go.  
> Also relied on this link: http://www.shacknews.com/article/105056/the-hostage---detroit-become-human


End file.
